Yoichi Nasuno
"The bolt of lightning I release shan't have any mercy. It shall become the light that pierces you." |- | Age: 19 |- |'Gender:' ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B ' |- |'Birthdate: June 12' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | {C}Yoichi Nasu (那 須与) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S ''Yoichi is a new transfered student in Kawakami Academy. |} Yoichi Nasu is a new transfer student in Kawakami Academy. He was put directly in Class 2-S due to his overwhelming skills in archery. STORY Also his friends were also transferred to Kawakami Academy, Yoshitsune Minamoto and Benkei Musashibou. In reality, he and his two friends were cloned from three actual historical figures by the Kuki group for their skills in combat, and transfered to Kawakami Academy where they are assembling all prominent young fighters they find. He is currently living with his friends in the Kuki Mansion. Yoichi, Benkei and Yoshitsune were born on the same day and have been friends since young age. Like Benkei, Yoichi also considers Yoshitsune his master. Yoichi is an expert in archery with incredible accuracy and skill, being one of the Five Heavenly Eyed Archers. His ability with the bow rivals Miyako Shiina's skills. PERSONALITY Yoichi finds it annoying to be transferred to Kawakami Academy and work for the Kuki group, but he accepted because Yoshitsune and Benkei also accepted. He is a Chunnibyou, making it hard for others to approach him, even his 2 companions, like Yamato was as a child. Even Suguru, Beard-Sensei and Yamato comment that it's a severe case. This causes him to get disciplined by Benkei, which made him genuinely terrified of her. However, he does get along well with Yamato and considers him a brother in soul not only because he thinks their personalities are similar, but because Yamato can calm Benkei down when she's angry. APPEARANCE Yoichi has purple eyes, and short grey hair. Yoichi has white skin. He also has a very trained and ripped body build which is shown during swimming classes in the school. ABILITIES AND SKILLS Being one of the clones, he posseses great talent in martial arts and is also one of the more stronger males in the Majikoi series. He also posseses great intelligence since he is one of the members of the S-class and gets high marks in the exam-rankings, though he admitted he mostly does well out of fear for Benkei and what she would do to him if he dropped out of S-class. Some of his skills include: Distance master: His specialty in archery lies in his distance. He could hit targets that are more than a kilometer away with ease with great power and precision. Miyako Shiina has admitted that even she couldn't do such a feat. Great speed: T'''he strength of his legs allows him to move at a high speed, which he usually uses to mostly flee from an angered Benkei. Also, a lot of people in Kuki say he is very fast and he mostly gets away when they are trying to chase him. '''Great strength: Even though he is not a close combat expert, his archery skills possess high power and strength, being able to pierce through even an armored motorcycle. '''Eagle-eyes: '''Like Miyako he has very sharp eyes being able to see something that's more than a kilometer a far which helps with his archery and also seeing the details of things that are very far away. TRIVIA *Like his friends, his name is based on a historical samurai and one of the most renowned in the Japanese culture, Nasu no Yoichi, a samurai who fought in the Genpei war and was loyal to the Minamoto Clan. He served under Minamoto no Yoshitsune's command and was well known for his incredible skill with the bow. *Yoichi is one of the new characters in the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Yoichi is ranked #3 behind Tadakatsu Minamoto (#2) and Naoe Yamato (#1). *Yoichi is one of the Five Heavenly Archers and is the best at distance and power type shooting although not as good as Robin( a other member from the the Five Heavenly Archers) . *He calls his weapon "Bow and Arrows of sodom" which is probably due to his personality *His tarrot card is "the fool" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student